bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bathysphere Station
Redundant? Considering there is already a Welcome to Rapture article which covers this portion, wouldn't it be a little redundant to have another just for this small area? I mean yes, BioShock Infinite just game this bit a lot more importance, but it'd be very easy to cover in a few lines in the other article. --Willbachbakal (talk) 08:58, April 10, 2013 (UTC) :You do know that this topic is from the original BioShocks? It just happened to show up in the ending of BioShock Infinite. --Sgt frankieboy (talk) 09:18, April 10, 2013 (UTC) ::I am perfectly aware of that. That was, in fact, the reason I think this article is redundant, as the Welcome to Rapture already covers this. --Willbachbakal (talk) 09:32, April 10, 2013 (UTC) I'd rather have the spoiler stuff about BioShock Infinite relegated to this one page than on the Welcome to Rapture section. That way, we can spare any visitors who haven't completed the game of any spoilers if they happen to be looking at the Welcome to Rapture page. Unownshipper (talk) 17:26, April 11, 2013 (UTC) When was the Bathysphere travel (to the surface?) "Locked Down" What year was that (and was it really only going to the Surface as there doesnt seem to be any other way to get around Rapture for people to live their normal lives - work/shop/school etc..). Was it early like 1952 when Ryan cut off most contact with the Surface? Was it after the Kashmir Incident ? Or a bit later after Atlas really began disrupting things? 21:37, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Locked Down just to the Surface ? Is it a largely abandoned station (leading to the surface only) OR still a working part of the Bathysphere system (Rapture Transit Authority)? Why else have a Gatherers Garden put in there (1958 when Ryan largely took over the ADAM business?) if hardly anyone went there? Torrance Hall and the Rapture Transit Authority I'm working on rendering the unstretched version of the main bathysphere entrance with the building mural on top. I'm not sure whether to put it in Welcome to Rapture or The Lighthouse. In any case, it clearly calls this building, or at least the entrance, "Torrance Hall". It's also serviced by the Rapture Transit Authority. Is this part of the Rapture Metro (we see a sign for it on the entrance or is it like an overwatch company for the Rapture Metro and the Atlantic Express? Are there other signs to warrant a separate page? I've only seen one other mention on a clock in the Atlantic Express level train station. UpgradeTech (talk) 04:06, November 20, 2014 (UTC) :The Rapture Metro and Atlantic Express are just businesses within a city. Even if Rapture is "a city with no laws" there clearly must be some form of overreaching governance. If there weren't, people would've fled en masse when the situation got desperate. Who locked down the Bathyspheres, and how did they accomplish this? Was it Anton Kinkaide? It hardly seems likely he'd ruin his own business. Was the Rapture Metro nationalized? We never have any indication or proof of this. :Some larger institution must have locked down the vehicles, I think it was the Rapture Transit Authority. There job must be to monitor the traffic flow in, around, and out of the city. That's why Chief Sullivan knew about the Bathysphere Keys, because he carries out the orders of the Rapture Central Council, the larger governing body. This is all purely speculation though. We know absolutely nothing about it, so there's no point in making a page. :Unownshipper (talk) 05:31, November 20, 2014 (UTC) The "Torrance Hall" Issue This page was changed from the "Bathysphere Station" to "Torrance Hall." It has since been reverted back, but if anyone feels the need to rename it, please consider looking at this discussion on it first. Here are some of the reasons it shouldn't have been renamed: 1) If there's concern that the name "Bathysphere Station" is too general or will cause confusion, that issue has never been raised before by editors because all of the other stations are listed as Rapture Metro Stations. In all of Rapture, that's the only time a spot is formally identified as "Bathysphere Station." 2) "Torrance Hall" is NOT what the site is referred to in the game either in the white identification text or the map. On the map in the Welcome to Rapture level, the building is unnamed. The area is simply described as "Bathysphere Station" and "Lounge." Clearly the latter should not be the official article name, so the former is best. 3) We don't know if "Torrance Hall" is the name of the building, the construction firm, an easter egg, etc. *Unlike other buildings and districts which are prominently named with large, showy signs, the name "Torrance Hall" is almsot impossible to see. How many of us were even aware of the name before the screenshot was uploaded? If that is the name of the building, why not have the name pop up on the map or ID text? Better yet, why doesn't the name appear on the building when Jack walks out into the glass tunnel that's hit by the plane? *What if "Torrance Hall" is someone's first and last name? What if Mr. Hall is the designer of the Rapture Seal? Here's a third option, what if "Torrance Hall" is the name of the architectural firm who built the building itself like Skidmore, Owings & Merrill? *Finally, what if "Torrance Hall" is simply the name of a graphics designer who just wanted to put his name in the game as suggested by a respondent on the Welcome to Rapture Talk Page? There are too many unanswered questions for us to take this leap in supposition. If anyone feels the article should be renamed in the future, please respond to these issues first. Unownshipper (talk) 10:04, January 3, 2015 (UTC) UpgradeTech has discovered the true meaning of the name Torrance Hall: It is, quite excitingly, a reference to the main character of Stephen King's novel (/Stanley Kubrick's film) "The Shining", [[Wikipedia:Jack Torrance|Jack Torrance]]. The source is Dave Flamburis' Prtofolio who was the apparent designer for the "Torrance Hall End Tunnel". Looking at the map, it appears to indicate that only the Bathysphere Station, before the Lounge, is called "Bathysphere Station." With that being said, I think it is the actual name of the area, and I suggest a name change, if not a change then at least added as an alternate name. --Shacob (talk) 17:04, August 8, 2016 (UTC) :It was long suspected that that was a reference of some sort to The Shining. Plenty of people have noticed similarities between BioShock and the Kubrick film; in fact, with the help of our mutual friend JLBiggs of Digital Frontiers, a user by the name of TheGaymerist made a very detailed visual report on the comparisons between the two works: http://digitalfrontiers.tumblr.com/post/144509900321/thegaymerist-comparisons-of-the-bioshock-series . Finally, Ken Levine himself has admitted on Twitter that The Shining was a huge source of inspiration. :While it's excellent to have a first person source for some concrete proof, we still have an unresolved issue: what do we do with this information? This confirms that the "Torrance Hall" name is, for better or worse, nothing more than an Easter Egg. So, do we take it seriously as a cause for change, or simply make an acknowledgement of the inspiration in the Behind the Scenes section? :At this moment, the article is titled "Bathysphere Station," the area where Jack emerges is "Metro Station," and the space with Electro Bolt is "Lounge." Do we retitle the page "Torrance Hall" and turn the metro station to "Bathysphere Station," or do we leave the article as "Bathysphere Station" and change the metro to "Torrance Hall?" :Unownshipper (talk) 19:46, August 8, 2016 (UTC) I'm Terribly sorry for my late response, I have a tendency to forget what talk pages I've contributed to... Regardless, I do think that the whole page should be renamed Torrance Hall. It happens that every map featuring a Rapture Metro Station in BioShock has the area named as "Bathysphere Station" on the in-game map, which makes "Bathysphere Station" a more broader term and it only refers to that part on the map (The next area in WtR is "Lounge"). Changing the name would also make it a bit more unique. It is an Easter Egg yes, but technically so is Robertson's Tobaccoria and Zimmermann Chardonnay (one might even count names like [[Demeter's Banquet Hall|'Demeters Banquet Hall]] and [[Athena's Glory|'Athena''''s Glory]] as Easter Eggs). --Shacob (talk) 18:08, November 29, 2016 (UTC) BaS? How exactly do we rectify the section talking about the differences between its appearance in BioShock 1 and its appearance in Infinite, when considering BaS canon? (If we must, of course.) Also, it may be worth checking if the bathysphere in Infinite has the scratches on top like the one in BioShock did. 00:29, April 5, 2015 (UT C) : Yes Burial at sea is canon obviously, but I dont understand how that causes problems with the Bathysphere station in Infinite? The Station is clearly in an alternate version of Rapture, as there are a large number of differences. But it's still Rapture none the less. Night at the Kashmir (talk) 12:05, April 5, 2015 (UTC)